The Pain From Which I Endured
by YMC0218
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fic and I am excited! This story is about Keegan and what made him become the cold hearted bad ass he is now. Reviews are more than welcome! Read and review! And I hope you guys enjoy! Rated M for later chapters ;D Keegan/Kyra Mosley


**The Pain From Which I Endured**

It was exactly ten years ago when Keegan had lost her. Ten years ago when his life began to turn upside down and the pain and emptiness from which he felt, began to turn him into a cold, hard shell of a man. Kyra Mosley, his one true love. She was tragically killed when ODIN went down and the United States of America, began to turn into a brutal Hell. He had spoken to her a couple of weeks before then. Both of them were excited to begin a new chapter in their lives once she had returned from months of being in outer space. She was his fiancee and talks of finding the time to plan a wedding in their busy schedules was always the topic of conversation. Her words and the way she carried herself, was what attracted him to her in the first place. She was outgoing, kind and stood for all things that brought peace to the world and to those whom she considered a friend. Keegan, on the other hand, was a very distant man who continuously fought to keep his fellow comrades out of his personal affairs. He had a very cold demeanor about him. Keegan was a man who, as a child, experienced trauma to the highest degree at the hands of his own family. He hadn't the slightest idea of how real love was supposed to feel. It was Kyra who showed him what life would be like once he allowed someone to help him tear down those walls that surrounded his heart. She was a woman of passion and joy. A woman who was bright and intelligent and she, and only her, had succeeded in bringing out a side of him he never knew existed. How, and more importantly why, would she choose him to love? To this day, he questioned if he should have ever gotten involved with the woman. If he hadn't forced himself to speak to her when she had introduced herself or if he would've just stopped himself from smiling when she would begin laughing. Or maybe he should have forced his feet to turn and walk away from her when she began asking him questions as to why he decided to become a sniper. Then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be going through this grief. He hated himself for letting her in. Ten years later and the pain was still fresh.

The woman, of whom he had a strong admiration for that would eventually turn into an everlasting friendship, which then blossomed into an amazing love had left him in the worst of ways. He yearned to hear her voice again and the way she spoke. Her saying his name and in times of passion, screaming his name, was what made him unravel. He enjoyed the way they made deep love to one another, their eyes never breaking contact as they both experienced pleasures that seemed to be out of this world. He missed the way they held onto each other as they slept. The way she would cook breakfast in the morning and bring it to him when he was still in bed. It was the little things she did for him that he missed. He wouldn't be able to kiss or hug her or wrap his arms around her anymore and it hurt like hell. On the day he found out that his beloved was killed, Keegan was forced to suppress his pain and prepare himself for battle. He prayed a silent prayer and from that day forward, vowed that he would become one of the Federation's worst nightmares. He vowed to unleash terror on Fed soldiers in her honor. He would avenge her death, _his way._ He was more distant than before. He was more harsher and more violent when he encountered an enemy. He killed mercilessly and nonchalantly. Kyra's death had released a monster inside of Keegan and he welcomed it. He was now married to his job. He ate, he slept and he breathed war and violence. This was what made him and unstoppable force to be reckoned with on the Ghosts squad. Kyra's loss was, in an eery way, just what he needed to light that fire in him to go on and demolish the Federation with his teammates. It was the urge to kill the enemy that kept him motivated. To hear their screams of fear and to see them beg for their lives was what drove him. His teammates, and band of brothers, Merrick, the Walker boys, and Kick, had each shared that feeling to combat the enemy with all they had. Keegan couldn't give up now. He was prepared to fight till the death no matter what. And no one, not his brothers nor his enemies, would ever be able to stop him.


End file.
